Not Alone (An OC & PewDiePie FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: Everyone's always thought of Amnesia: The Dark Descent as a video game, right? Harmless, doesn't do us any good. Well, a certain little girl thought that, too. That is, until she got abducted into the very game. Now Tara has to survive with her dog in the horrid castle, but as she thinks that all hope is lost, a golden ray of sunshine guides her to her awakening sanity...
1. Chapter 1 - More Than One

**Chapter One - More Than One**

I blink my sleepy eyes open, only to be greeted with wet, slobbery licks. Turning my head I find my dog, Pepper, licking my face desperately. "What's the matter, boy?" I ask, climbing to my feet and petting his head in a soothing manner. He's wagging his tail furiously, pointing his muzzle to the wooden door and barking. I hear an all too familiar grunt from the other side of the door, and my eyes widen. "Grunt!" I whisper, grabbing my dog and running to the nearby closet, shutting the door and sitting down. "Just be really quiet…" I say to my dog, knowing he could understand that. He stops barking, but still wags his tail as I hug him to my body for some warmth. Why am I so cold? I hear the door crack and snap, and then a loud bang tells me that the grunt broke into the room. It roars furiously as it realizes that there's no one in the room. _Idiot._ I think to myself while smiling. Grunts were _so_ stupid! One look at an empty room and they get bored. They don't even bother to check. Gosh. I hear it vacate the room, and, after a minute or so, I decide its fine. Climbing out I let my dog out of my arms, and he stretches then trots over to the cracked door, wagging his tail. I can tell he's hungry. "Alright, let's go find some food. I'm starving, too!" I exclaim, jogging over to the broken door where he's waiting and together we travel down the dark corridor, him sniffing the corners for food, me checking all the tables and drawers for any items we could possibly use along the way. Tinderboxes, lanterns, oil, laudanum and food. So much stuff, I already have 3 satchels on me. One dark gray, one dark green and the other a bright purple. Eh. Good thing I like purple, huh?

Wait a minute. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?

So sorry. Let me explain. You're probably really curious by now.

My name is Tara Madisen Horscroft. I've been lost in this castle for 3 years now, at least I think it's been 3 years. I found myself here on my birthday, when my classmates were throwing a small party for me. I don't know how, but my trusty dog, Pepper, was teleported here also. Pepper is male and he's 7 years old, and he's a Jack Russell. He's about up to my knees, and on his hind legs he's to my waist. He's really small, but for his breed, it's understanding. He's a mix between a Jack Russell and a Japanese Terrier; that's why he has long, skinny legs and the Jack Russell shows through his coat. White with black spots, that's why I love him so much. He reminds me of my dead dog, Dottie. She was a Dalmatian and she was white with black spots. She was very beautiful, but she had cancer. Quick cancer, so she died no longer after I was a year or so old. I literally don't have any memory of her, only pictures and tapes. My father says that he had her before he met my mom, before they were married, and before I was born. As she had cancer she slowly lost her eyesight, and soon became blind. The story of how she died always makes me cry, and that's one way how I get to sleep at night here.

So, back to me. I am 11 years old. I have brown hair down to my middle back, and the same color eyes. I have freckles, tan skin and a thin frame with long legs. And trust me that comes in handy when running from these freaks of nature in this castle. My hair is cut raggedy because I have to cut it myself with my lucky dagger. I usually wear my hair in a single, long braid down my back. Pepper and I have been running from monsters for so freaking long in this Hell-hole that we both are thinner than we should be; I don't even think it's healthy.

One day I go to school, get knocked out, and then wake up here. How is that possible? Well, I'll tell you.

I have no clue.

All I know is that whoever sent me and my precious dog here obviously wants us dead. How do I know? Well, let's see…

I get jump-scared at least 15 times a day by these strange creatures that I like to call "teleporting naked guys". The name doesn't fool you. Seriously. If I saw some boy's privates (not like I'd ever want to) I'd be just like "Eh. Seen that before. But seriously, put some pants on. I'm only 11." Then there's the grunts. I call them those because… well, they grunt. That's really it. And you've already heard of those, huh? Then there's the water monsters. Who knows what they look like, but personally, I like to call them E. Fishes. Evil Fishes. Hey, don't judge. I'm an 11 year old girl abandoned in a huge, old, haunted castle with only my dog to keep me company and help me keep my sanity. I'm allowed to be a little childish, right?

Wrong! Childish will get you killed in this castle. I know that for a fact because I've seen tons die here, and whenever I try to help them I just end up either getting rejected or threatened. I was nearly killed this one time, a really crazy dude who had a golden sword and was going around killing the monsters. After I had killed one myself I was covered in blood, and the dude almost slaughtered me just because of that! It took _ages _to convince him that I wasn't one of them, and it was kind of stupid because he was all like, "How do I know you're not one of them?" and I was like "Idiot, grunts don't speak," and he was all up in my face like, "How do you know?!" and when I replied bluntly, "Because I know," he nearly chopped my head off! So, after grabbing Pepper and flipping the bird at him, I ran. Afterwards I found his dead body and the golden sword gone. Shame, I really could have used that. Luckily I found this black, shining dagger in a teleporting naked guy's chest. Somebody must've killed him, which is a shocker because teleporting naked guys' teleport _fast_. Like, superfast. Teleporting-Naked-Guy fast. Yup. You can tell it's pretty fast.

Back to the present, shall we? As we near the end of the corridor we hear a scream. Not a scream of fear, but a scream of battle. Wait. A battle cry? "What…?" I wonder out loud, and turning around I see two figures at the end of the corridor, opposite of us, running to our direction. A small beam of light shows their way. They have a lantern, too. "Crap!" I mutter, quickly tying my lantern to Pepper's collar. He barks quietly and wags his tail once more. I swear, that dog's tail _never _stops wagging. The two figures approach more and I can tell that they're both male, one dressed in gold and another in jeans and a white shirt with black writing on it. The smaller male—the normal dressed one—is holding the lantern while the taller male—the gold dressed one—is swinging his sword furiously at some things chasing them. They all fall to the ground, dead. Hey, it's the gold sword that nearly slaughtered me. Wait. That one is gold. The one I saw was more a bronze tint to it. "Hurry, Pepper!" I squeal, taking off in the opposite direction of the mystery men. I clasp my hands together and pray quietly, "Please don't have them find us. Please, please, I can't die here!" But my prayers went unanswered. The men yell out in recognition at another survivor and I barrel down the hallway faster, Pepper running at my side.

"Hey! Stop!" One of them yells out in an accent that I can't decipher. Swedish? Canadian? I'm going with Swedish.

"We just want to help!" The other yells out in an obvious French accent, slurring slightly from the thickness of it. French accents are sexy, in my opinion, sorry. I try running faster, but I end up tripping over a pulled up rug. I yell out in surprise and fall onto my side, skinning my knees badly and bruising my arms. Pepper jumps around me, nudging my sides and whimpering as the footsteps come closer. Blood trickles from my above my left eyebrow where I smacked my forehead against the nearby table edge. The warm, crimson liquid drizzles into my eye and a burning sensation flies throughout my face, but soon melts and all I feel is warm. I groan, the feeling of pain rushing back to me. The footsteps stop and I lay motionless, all still besides my uneven breathing.

"Crap," The Swedish voice comes ringing out and Pepper starts barking immediately, obviously scaring the two men a bit. Their footsteps retreat a few before the French dude says clearly,

"Can you call your dog off?"

"Why…" I groan, eyes closing as I clench my teeth in pain. "… Should I?"

"Because, if not, we… we won't help you!" The Swedish dude threatens harmlessly. I laugh slightly through the pain, opening my eyes and pushing myself to my elbows. Pepper rushes to my side and helps me up, nosing my knees gently. As I stand shakily on my legs I look up at the two men. They both look like they're in their early twenties, the gold man definitely older than the other. He's at least two inches taller than him!

"I don't need help," I reply through the pain.

"Yeah, you kind of do," The French man replies, glancing down at my knees. Looking down I see blood dotting my knees where I skinned them on the rough, cold stone floor.

"Please," The Swedish man begs, "Please let us help."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, waving my hand. Pepper steps to my side, baring his teeth and snarling. "How can I trust you?" I ask defensively, crossing my arms. I wince slightly at the fire shooting through my muscles, but I quickly regain my composure, desperate not to make myself look weak to these obviously-stronger-than-me men.

The French man raises an eyebrow and sighs. "I never thought that a little 7 year old would be this defensive."

Anger rushes through my blood, more than the pain, which is soon forgotten. I stand up straight, raising my head to stare into the eyes of the golden man and I yell, "I am not 7!"

"Then how old are you?" The other replies, stepping up to his friend's side.

"Eleven." I reply, seething silently.

They both grunt and look at each other. They nod.

"Come with us," The French one says, waving his hand and turning.

"I don't trust you," I mutter mutinously, lowering my gaze to my feet. Once again the burning sensation hits my face as more blood dribbles into my left eye.

The Swedish man stops, reaching out to stop his friend also. "Did she say what I think she said?" He whispers. The French man nods, then turns to me.

"Can you say it again?" He asks, golden eyes twinkling. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What…" I stutter, "Say what?"

"What you just said, silly," The other replies. I narrow my eyes. Is this a trap?

"I… I don't trust you?"

The Swedish one smiles widely and rustles through his satchel, a lot like mine, but light brown and bigger. After a second he pulls out something. What the… is this a joke? Out from his bag comes a metal knight's shining head, like from the statues I've seen around here. I look at it curiously as he says, "What do you think of when you see this?"

"PewDie, we cannot trust the head to come out, it could escape." The French accent mutters.

_PewDie?_ I think. _What a strange name…_

Looking into the eyes of the Swedish man I realize that he has headphones around his neck, his dirty blonde hair just barely touching the rim of the back of it. _He must be a gamer._

"Well?" He asks anxiously. "What do you think of?"

I glance back at the statue head. The non-existent eyes stare back at me with hatred and coldness. I shiver.

"This is going nowhere, Pewds. Let's just go, this girl is obviously too stubborn to let anyone but her dog help her," But the French man's words did not anger me. I kept my eyes fixated on the statue's head, staring into the darkness in it. I heard cold words echo through my head, as if this inanimate object was speaking to me…

"_Listen to them, believing that you'll actually fall for their trap. Don't trust them, trust me, and go against them. Kill the Swedish gamer, and join the barrel army!"_ It sneers. Disbelief bubbles in my chest as the Swedish gamer's hands draw back, taking the head with him.

"I… I thought it would work…" He mutters, but before he can finish his sentence I swipe furiously at the head, driving it clean out of his hands and onto the hard, stone floor, and I yell out,

"I don't trust you!"

Seething with anger I glance up at the two men, and they're both staring at me with amazed eyes. I back up, slightly afraid they were going to attack me because I damaged their metal head. The Swedish gamer's mouth hangs slightly open and the French one's eyes widen more (if that's even possible). Then, backing up more, the Swedish one bursts out, "I knew it!" And he runs forward to hug me. Since he's way taller than my small frame his body easily towers over mine. Pepper barks ferociously, technically telling the Swedish gamer to _back off my owner!_ He steps back, putting his hands in the air. But he's still smiling. "I knew it…" He mutters, whispering something I can't hear to the other. Then he turns to me, smiling wider. "Do you have any more injuries?"

"Besides these?" I question, glancing down at my bloodied knees and scraped elbows. "No. Not unless you count scarring."

"You have scars? Cool!" The gamer squeaks. I nod. "Can I see them?"

I freeze, eyes darting from him to the other. I reach over to my shoulder and clasp my hand around it, eyes wide.

"I'll take that as a no…" The French guy mutters. "You wanna meet our friends?"

"F-friends?" I stammer, releasing the tense grip on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're not with the evil people. Ick." The Swede shudders. "We just found some other survivors that we knew. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." And they set off at a steady pace with me trailing a bit behind. The golden man glances behind his shoulder and clears his throat.

"Sorry, we haven't fully introduced ourselves. I'm Stephano, and this is PewDiePie. But you can call him PewDie or Pewds." Stephano said friendly-like.

"What's your name?" PewDie asked cheerfully. Names rushed through my head. I couldn't tell them my real one! What if they were un-trustworthy, like that statue's head?

"Um," I stammer, a name suddenly hitting me. "Err, my name is, uh, Madisen," I say. Crap! I just told them my middle name. Oh well. At least it's only my middle name, right?

"Madisen. Cool name!" Pewds exclaimed, turning back around. Stephano did also and we walked in silence down the cold, dark corridor. A moment later PewDie cussed,

"I hate (BLEEP)ing corridors…" He groans. I perk up a bit, thinking the mood would be changed a lot more if a song was sang! I mean, it's not a bad idea, right? I glance down at my dog and pick him up, earning a sigh of content from him as he fell immediately asleep. I smile, and I think of a song. I think it'll match the tension. I start humming the rock-pop beat steadily before breaking into song quietly.

"You say that I'm messing with your head, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Stephano and PewDie both perk up, listening carefully. My cheeks heat up as their heads turn slightly to hear well. I stroke Pepper's calm head gently before continuing, staring down at my sleeping dog. "All 'cause I was making out with your friend, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, love hurts whether it is right or wrong, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

"You're on your knees begging please stay with me… But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!" I take in a breath, sneaking a glance up at the two men in front of me. Pewds has his mouth open slightly, as if ready to join, and Stephano just stares at me in amazement. Wow. It's been so long since I've sang like this before. We continue walking, and I continue singing a bit louder this time, and much more confident. "All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, I'm thinking, what the Hell! All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now," PewDie breaks in and sings along with me, I can tell he's heard of this song from how awesomely he sings. "Whoa, what the Hell! What, what, what, what the Hell?" I take the stage again as he breaks off, obviously trying to remember the lyrics. "So, what if I go out on a million dates, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you never called or listened to me anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play. Yeah. You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me, but honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!" Stephano and Pewds join in and we all end up belting out the last words, and honestly, we sounded pretty legit in my opinion. "All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, I'm thinking what the Hell? All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, what the Hell!" The men break off as I continue. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la- la, whoa, whoa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la- la, whoa, whoa.

"You say that I'm messing with your head, boy, I like messing in your bed. Yeah, I'm messing with your head when I'm messing with you in—All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, I'm thinking, what the Hell? All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, all my life I've been good, but now, whoa, I'm thinking what the Hell! All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, what the Hell? La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." I take a deep breath, ending the song. Immediately after Stephano and PewDie clap, the sound echoing off the walls. I glance down at Pepper, who is still sound asleep in my arms. Strange, I didn't know he slept through singing. Well, duh, Tara! If he didn't then he would be woken up all the time by me at night, and, yes, I do sing in my sleep. It helps soothe me and get me through the nightmares, which occurred very often, sadly.

"Hey! Bros!" Someone calls from up ahead. I look in between PewDie and Stephano but before I could get more than pink hair and brown eyes, PewDie and Stephano step together suddenly, slamming their arms against each other and stopping me from being able to look.

"Hey!" I squeak, but immediately Pewds shushes me.

"Hush! Don't make a noise." He whispers to me, standing still.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Just don't," Says Stephano harshly, then yells out, "Hey! Piggeh! Bring the others over here!"

_Piggeh?_ I think curiously, hugging the sleeping Pepper close to me. The click-clack and pitter-patter of shoes on the hard stone floor echo around me as I tell that maybe, oh, probably 4 people coming towards us. I shrink back, suddenly too shy to breathe.

"Stephano, PewDie, what are you guys hiding?" A female's voice rings out bubbling with sheer pleasure at seeing her teammates.

"We found something," Stephano says mysteriously.

"More like _someone_," PewDie adds onto that, glaring at Stephano jokingly. He brushes it off.

"Another survivor?" A small voice asks, definitely male. "Well, show us then!"

My cheeks heat up immensely as Stephano and PewDie step apart, revealing me. My brown eyes widen at the sight. There is nothing like it! A small group of 4 people, like I guessed, 1 female and the other 3 males. All of them looked in the same age group of Stephano and Pewds, early twenties. The female had black hair, almost dark gray, which goes down to her hips, in a single, long braid down her front, swung around her shoulder. Gray eyes and pale skin match her hair perfectly, and a small stone swings from her neck to her collarbone on a black weaved string. Then the man next to her had the same pale skin, but smoky gray, unruly hair that goes to his shoulders replaces her magnificent braid. He has a skull tattoo on his left cheek, and he looked really gothic. Like, _super_ gothic. I'm jealous. I asked my parents if I could get a tattoo when I was around 7, on my cheek. But I only got one on my left thigh. It's an arrow with flames all around it, outlined with sparkles. It's really awesome, to be honest, but no one besides my best friends, Alysta and Kelsey know about it. They're sisters, even though they don't look like it. When I woke to find them not near me, I had a panic attack. Anyways, the second man was behind one of them, as if a bit shy, has pale skin also, but hazel brown hair topped with a French green beret. Along with a matching vest, he looks quite nice. Like the chairs I've seen around the castle. Hang on a minute…

Is he a chair?

No. Impossible. If he's a chair then I'm a… a… bat!

What…?

The next man, at the front of the group and which the chair dude was hidden behind has pink hair which is nearly to his shoulders and messed up, though for his style, it worked. Along with pinkish brown eyes he had pale pink skin and atop his head sat… pig ears? What!?

I was apparently staring, because next Pewds leaned down next to me and whispered, "His other form was a dead pig, that's why he looks like that." He explained.

I nodded in understanding, and Stephano chuckled. "We found her in the hallway with her dog, she was running from us as if we were Bros." He glanced back at me with a warm smile, "But we're obviously not, huh, Madisen?"

"Her name is Madisen?" The braided woman asked. "That's a really nice name," She said, looking at me with a friendly gaze.

"Thank you," I muttered, staring down at my shoes. Something wiggled in my hands and I realized that Pepper had woken up and was trying to get down. As I sat him down he runs over to the pig-man and started sniffing him, licking his hands and such. I giggled. "He likes you."

"Well, yeah," He answered, petting Pepper's head happily. "I'm sexy, that's why."

"Piggeh!" The fancy dressed guy scolded, elbowing him in the side.

Grunting, Piggeh doubled over.

"So!" The skull tattooed guy exclaimed. "Introduce us."

"Oh! Yeah," Pewds said, turning to me and gesturing to the people as he said their names. "This is Jennifer," He said, waving at the woman with the braid. She waved warmly as he explained. I waved back, smiling slightly. "Then this is Skully," He said, pronouncing it 'Skull-leg'. I wave slightly and he nods back, as if too _cool _to wave. Hm. "This is Piggeh," He said, waving to the man who was crouching by my dog, smiling and rubbing behind his ears.

"I guessed," I say, amused at his laughs when Pepper would attack him. I should have warned him that my dog loves pork, but, you know, eh.

"And this is Mr. Chair." Pewds finished, glancing at the fancy-dressed man. He slightly bowed, and I smiled back, waving. He smiled and stepped back, still shy.

"Looks like you took a beating, huh, sweetie?" Jennifer cooed, stepping up to me and crouching, examining my bloodied legs. I nodded and let out a single squeak as she touched out of them. "Sorry," She muttered.

"No, it's fine." I answer back, grimacing.

"Mr. Chair, can you help?" She called, getting up and stepping back. Mr. Chair took her place, rummaging through his black satchel and bringing out a bottle of shiny purple liquid.

"What's that?" I ask childishly, pointing to it.

"Laudanum," He answers, pulling out an old rag and empting the bottle onto the rag.

"Laudanum?" I echo, then it hits me. "Oh! Those health potions around the castle!"

"You've heard of them," He questions, pushing the wet rag onto my knee. I wince,

"Yeah, I have a couple myself."

"Can I have one?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Um, sure," I say, reaching into my purple satchel that I used for health situations pulled out a bottle labelled 'Laudanum'. "Here you go."

He takes it and uncorks the bottle, then hands it to me. "Drink it." He instructs. I gulp it down cautiously, coughing a tiny bit. Setting down the now empty bottle he moves the rag to my elbows. I look down at my knees and gasp to see them completely clean, as if nothing happened.

"What'd you do?" I ask, turning to him that's now pressing the rag on my scraped elbow.

"Laudanum heals injuries completely that are not too severe," He answers, taking away the rag from my elbow. "There, now lemme see your eyebrow."

I glance down at my now unmarked arm and lift my head, allowing him better access. He presses the rag to my cut forehead and I yelp, nearly ripping my head away from it. Unlike my arms and legs, this hurt _a lot_. He grimaces and looks down at me with sad eyes. "Sorry," He apologizes, pressing the rag in deeper. It feels like someone pushed a nail into my cut, except more agonizing.

"Mr. Chair, what are you doing to the girl?" Jennifer demands. "She looks like she's really in pain!"

"I'm just cleaning up the cut, gosh," Mr. Chair answers, turning to glare at Jennifer.

"I'm fine, Jennifer, it just stings a little bit." I say, biting my bottom lip. She turns to me and smiles.

"Tough girl." Skully commented, glancing over at me. I smile in appreciation.

"Wow! You have really straight teeth," Jennifer says, crouching next to me as Mr. Chair pulls away.

"Um, thanks?" I say, feeling awkward.

"You're welcome!" She exclaims, getting up and turning to Pewds, who starts talking to Piggeh.

"How did you guys know we were out here?"

"We heard you singing," Piggeh answers casually. My cheeks immediately heat up immensely. He chuckles and turns to me. "I like your singing. "

"You… you knew it was me?" I inquire, Pepper coming up to lay at my feet, obviously tired out.

"Well, I really doubt that Pewds and Stephano would be able to sing that awesomely."

"Hey!" PewDie yelps, glaring at Piggeh playfully. "I'm wonderful at singing, _thankyouverymuch_!"

I smile, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome!" Piggeh says, turning to Stephano. "We better hurry. It's getting dark, I can tell. We don't want to run into a Bro."

"Neither does the Bro." Stephano answers darkly, drawing his sword. "Let us go."

As we reached the end of the corridor the door swung open. "Wah!" I yelp, jumping back and nearly stepping on Pepper's tail. "Sorry, baby."

"You okay?" Skully glanced back at me.

"Yeah." I nod, regaining my composure and leaning down to pet my dog's neck gently as a sorry. He pushes into my hand, wanting more. I smile and reach down to scratch under his chin, where he loves being scratched. "What was that?"

"That was probably the mod developer," Mr. Chair grunted, walking through the ajar door. "Always scaring us…"

"And making us seem like traitors," PewDie interrupted, glaring through the door to Mr. Chair playfully once more.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Mr. Chair called from inside. "Hurry up! I'm tired."

"Okay," Piggeh said, walking in and shortly followed by Stephano, Pewds, Jennifer and then Skully. "Hurry, Madisen!"

"Coming!" I say, getting to my feet. "C'mon, Pepper." And I jogged in.

It was a pretty big room, I mean, it had 3 queen sized beds, 2 cabinets and a large desk with maybe 5 chairs scattered about. Mr. Chair was on one of them, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He quickly fell asleep, and, honestly, I couldn't tell the difference between him and the chair itself.

"Madisen," Pewds calls, patting the bed closest the window. "You can sleep here."

"Oh, I'm fine in a corner," I say, glancing at the nice looking corner.

"Um," PewDie stuttered, glancing at Stephano. He nodded. "Alright…"

I smile and run over to the corner, sliding on my shoe soles and crashing into the wall. Giggling, I fall back. Pepper barks and comes slipping next to me, falling onto my chest as he crashed into the wall also. I laugh as he growls happily and jumps off. Still on my back I look up and see the world upside-down. "Whoa…" I mutter.

Jennifer rushes over to me. "Madisen! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, rolling onto my belly and climbing onto my feet.

"Alright, well, try to get some sleep. You'll need it," She says and walks away.

_What does that mean?_ I think curiously.

_**Song "What The Hell" is by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**I own nothing but my writing.**_

_**Bye :3**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeling Homesick

**Chapter Two - Feeling Homesick**

Looking around I find everyone nearly asleep. Stephano is still awake and at the door, hand tightly clutched on his sword handle. PewDie and Jennifer have fallen asleep on the bed I was supposed to and Piggeh fell asleep on the one closest the door. Mr. Chair fell asleep on the chair he was on earlier and Skully fell asleep in the cabinet closest PewDie and Jennifer's bed. I curl up, clutching my legs tightly to my chest and Pepper beside me, breathing slowly but not yet asleep. I close my eyes and lean my head against my arms. Quickly I fall asleep.

_I look around myself, curious to where I am. "Hello?" I call out, starting to get worried at the vast darkness all around me. "Anyone there?!"_

_"__Tara!" Someone screams, and I recognize it immediately as my best friend, Kelsey's scream._

_"__Kelsey!" I yell, starting to run towards the sound. Blood-curdling shrieks echo around me, scaring the crap out of me. "Guys!"_

_"__Tara! Help!" Voices call around me, and I know they're my friends. My group. My hope. The names run through my head as their owners' voices call out. Josh, Dallin, Kelsey, Alysta, Joseph, Ammon, Lilly, Sammy, even Akira and Emma! They sound in pain, and I can't stand it. "Help us!"_

_I skid to a stop seeing blood everywhere. Ten bodies are thrown carelessly across the floor. My friends' bodies. I run to each of them, checking their bloody necks and wrists for a pulse. None in any. "No," I pant, staring at my group. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" I grab my forehead, feeling a huge headache come on. Dang it, not now! A chilly voice echoes through my head, turning my blood to ice._

_"__They never liked you, Tara… They were never your friends, they just liked you for your looks…"_

_"__No… no, you liar!" I scream, looking in all directions for the owner of the voice, but there was no one there. Who was speaking this? Untrusted Statue?_

_No. This voice is different. Just… different._

_"__Who's there?" I yell out, whipping around._

_"__You know me quite well, Tara," The voice replies, chuckling. "Actually, instead of looking up, you should be looking to your left._

_I do as he says and I stumbles back at the sight, slapping both hands over my mouth. No… It can't be…_

_"__Dad…?" I whimper._

_He smiles. "Exactly. No one liked you, Tara, even I didn't. No one did, the group you are with right now doesn't even like you. They think you're a stupid, insolent little child. You're nothing more than a rat to everyone. And this time it's not a complement. No one likes you, everyone wishes that you're dead, everyone thinks…"_

_"__Stop!" I say firmly, stepping forward. Tears threaten to fall down my cheeks but I blink them back furiously, anger rushing through my veins like fire. "My friends would never say anything like that. If they did feel like that, they would just tell me. They know I can handle it. And also, no matter what, to me, being called a rat is always a complement. Any way you put it, rats are still adorable. I don't take offense to that, but what I do take offense to…" I step forward, looking up and becoming face to face with my so called 'father'. "… Is that my head would go through all of this, it's useless,"_

_"__What?" He sounds thoroughly shocked; back at my house I was never one to really stand up for myself when it came to scolding. But this is just plain stupid, this has gotten way out of hand. "This is not useless! I have you right where I want you."_

_"__No, you don't."_

_"__And how do you know so sure about it, hmm?"_

_"__Because."_

_"__Because why…?"_

_"__Because this is a dream."_

_I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the world spin around me. It feels like it's gone in rewind. My friends' voices echo back to me, shrill and agonizing. I clasp my hands around my ears to try and block them out. Eh. It works a little bit. Suddenly it all stops. Then I hear something I never would ever want to hear in my life._

_Pepper's dying bark. It echoes through my mind and I watch in horror my dog being ripped to shreds by these wretched creatures that now haunt this castle I'm in. Blood spatters everywhere, and he cries out in pain. I try to move, but my feet have been glued to the floor somehow. "No!" I shriek, tears now streaming down my cheeks freely. "Not Pepper! Please!" But my pleas go unanswered, and my eyes fly open._

I scream wordlessly, scanning the nearly pitch black room in front of me. I can identify 2 bodies on one bed and 1 on the other, and one bed vacant. I see a sleeping body inside one of the ajar cabinets and another on a chair not too far from me. Strangely, none have woken up from my scream. They must be really tired, where am I? I look around and hear a soft voice, gentle and caring, but also worried and defensive,

"Madisen, are you okay?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look to see a man crouching beside me, dressed in all gold, and laying a warm hand on my shoulder. I yelp and try to back up, but end up smashing my head into the wall. Ouch! I must've forgotten that I fell asleep in the corner. Wait… the corner! Pepper fell asleep next to me, didn't he?

I whip my head around anxiously, scanning my right side, then my left. Pepper's not anywhere! I look to stare at the golden man. "Where. Is. My. Dog?" I mutter dangerously. One thing you need to know about me is that an angry, upset, worried or panicked Tara is a dangerous Tara. Sadly, only few have figured out about that, and trust me, later on they wished they hadn't.

… Don't ask me.

"It's okay," The French man soothes, "Your dog woke up shortly before you for a drink of water, and he is right by the door." I look over his shoulder to hear the steady pitter-patter of my baby's little clawed paws on the wood surface. He comes up to me and pushes his slightly wet nose under my arm and crawls into my lap. I smile widely and pet his head as he settles down and gets ready for a long nap by the warmness of my body. "So, are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep."

I look up at him, still curious. "I'm sorry, but, um, who are you?"

He doesn't look hurt, just surprised. "My name is Stephano. I met up with you yesterday with my friend PewDiePie, and you met my other teammates Piggeh, Jennifer, Skully and Mr. Chair just last night. Do you remember now?"

All my memories about this God-forsaken place rush back to me in a bundle. I remember the sweet, caring Jennifer, the gothic Skully, the friendly yet funny Piggeh, the shy and kind Mr. Chair, the Swedish Gamer PewDiePie and last but not least the French protector that is Stephano. "Oh!" I say, bonking my head slightly with my palm as I do when I realize something I didn't know. "Brilliant!"

Stephano smiles, but it quickly vanishes. His golden tinted hand reaches up and touches my cheek, wiping away something wet. "Are you really okay?"

I realize I'm crying. Crap! "Y-yeah, I'm okay," I lift my dog up in my strong arms (that have developed over the years in this castle) and he whimpers but does nothing more than push his wet nose into my armpit. I shush him gently and look up to Stephano. I blink back more tears with great effort, I need a place where I'm alone. "Can I go into the hallway?" He looks resistant, so I throw in something quickly, "I promise I won't be too long! I just need to be alone for a moment."

He smiles gently. "Of course you can. I'll be right by the door in case you need me, alright? Just scream if anything happens."

"Thanks!" I gasp, jogging over to the door with my now-sleeping Pepper in my arms. I dodge the half-empty dog bowl full of water that Pepper must've been drinking out of and I slide into the vacant hallway with no noises beside the howling wind from outside. Glancing around I find a corner with no cobwebs (for some weird reason) and I go sit down there. Since we're at the very end of the hallway we're really the only door here and the door is about a couple meters away, so we're good. I sit down and press my back against the corner so I can see all of the hallway and I set Pepper in my lap again. He sighs contently and snuggles deeper into my lap once again. I chuckle and tears start forming at my eye corners again, but this time I don't mind. My precious baby was here with me, and all my friends were safe back in the real world, the real time, the real place. But there was one thing I didn't understand. Out of all the _evil_ people I've met in my life (and that's quite a lot) why, why, why, why, why, why, _why _did it have to be my dad? He's not even evil! Why did my head have to conjure up a nightmare with my dad in it? My _dad_! I lean down and snuggle my head into Pepper's warm back fur, wanting comfort. He growls happily and pushes against my head, leading me to his own. I get the message and gently kiss his head, showing him not to worry for me. That's my Pepper. Always looking out for me, such a sweet dog. Suddenly a tune comes to mind. Why now? But I guess I have no choice. When you get a tune stuck in my head there's no way you can get it out until I sing it out loud. What I'm curious about is _how _this tune got stuck in my head. Well, earlier yesterday I was just singing Avril Lavigne's song _What the Hell_, so I'm bound to get another one of her songs stuck in my head, correct? The answer is yes. I start to hum the break of music before the words, which is pretty short. Then I start singing, the words coming and going to me as I sing them.

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh… Let's talk this over; it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead, held up so high I'm such a breakable thread… You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be…

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. And all of the memories so close to me just fade away… all this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh… You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say: They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they! But they don't know me, do they even know you? All the things you hide from me, all the _shiz_ that you do! You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be! You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, and all of the memories so close to me just fade away…

"All this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending. It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you cared, and making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done. He was everything, everything that I wanted… we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it… and all of the memories so close to me just fade away… all this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending. You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it… And all of the memories so close to me just fade away… All this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending.

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh…" As I finish the song I realize that something got my shirt front wet. Hang on, that's me. Raising my hand to my cheeks I figure out that I've been crying the whole while. I raise the edge of my shirt to my eyes and wipe them, even though more tears than before replace them. Wait… there's something hard in my shirt. I reach my hand down into my shirt and pull out a small bear attached to a black silvery string. This silver bear… it looks familiar. I gasp when I see the small writing on its chest, _I Heart NY_. This is the bear I got at New York when I was meeting my big sister, Tia, who lives there with her partner, Lauren. "I… I thought I lost this thing…" I whisper, tears streaming down faster than ever. I miss Tia! I miss my family, Tia and Tori, I miss Rosie (my pet tarantula), I miss my mom and dad, and I miss my friends. Why did I have to get sucked in here? Why did they choose me? What did I do to deserve this? Why do the mod developers or whoever the heck sent me here want me dead? Why?

Oh, crap. I'm having a panic attack again! Not now, not here!

I breathe hard and unevenly, clutching the now tear-drenched silver bear necklace to my chest as I wrap my arms around my legs and pull them to my chest. I slowly rock back and forth, desperately trying to calm myself. Pepper whines and takes one look at me before darting off towards the door. My own dog abandoned me! No one likes me, I'm just a burden. I don't deserve to have a group with me. I should just run! Tears stain my cheeks as more flow down. I sniff hard and bury my forehead into my knees as I hear footsteps pound the hard stone floor. Voices surround me and I feel a warm set of arms wrap around me, comforting me. The voices blur together and I can't make sense of them. What if it's the untrusted statues? What if they were sent here to kidnap me, to torture me, to force me to tell them where my new group is? No. I won't tell them! They'll never get anything out of me!

"You won't get anything out of me!" I shriek, terrified out of my mind.

"Madisen, calm down!" Someone gasps besides me.

"It's okay, we're here!" I can identify a Swedish accent.

"No!" I whimper. "No, it's not okay!"

"Madisen," Someone speaks besides me. This one has a French accent, _obviously_. "We won't hurt you, we've said that several other times. You can trust us."

"No! I can't trust you!" I scream, tears streaming down faster than ever. Gosh, shouldn't I be dehydrated by now?

"Of course you can." Someone says beside me, the arms around my shoulders tighten slightly. That's a feminine voice.

"What's happening to her?" The Swedish voice asks, voice dripping with curiosity and worry.

"I think she's having an attack of some sort." The French one answers.

I breathe harder, feeling the walls close in on me. Sweat slides down the side of my face. "Get…"

"What?" The feminine voice asks again.

"Get away from me!" I gasp out, now unable to breathe.

The footsteps shuffle away a couple of feet and the arms around me release quickly. I gasp, trying to suck in air. Panic attacks are never good for me; the only way to help is to either let me get it all out, get my mind off whatever's making myself have an attack or sing me my favorite lullaby song. No one ever does the third option.

Until now.

I have no choice but to do it.

"We have to help her!" The Swedish voice says.

"How, you idiot?" The French voice answers harshly. "We don't even know what the heck is going on!"

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da." I whisper, slurring some of the words. The people around me start chattering in a whiz of panic.

"What's she doing? Has she gone mad? How will this help?"

"Hang on!" Someone yelps out, and I feel a warm hand clasp my shoulder firmly. "I know this song. Is this your trigger to stop whatever's happening?"

I nod shakily, trying to remember the rest. But I can't! The words won't come.

"Do you want me to sing it?" The voice asks. I nod again, this time letting out a small sob. "Alright." Pause. I look up fearfully to see five blurry bodies in front of me. One woman and the rest male. The all look panic stricken. Another body is beside me, glancing at the group. One nods, and the man looks back at me. I see a blur of pink as he starts singing as quietly and gently as he can. "Tell me if I get it wrong…" He takes a deep breath and starts singing the song that calms me more than probably anything. "I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool; I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah.

"If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you, away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down, on one knee, marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away… With these things I'll never say." He finishes, pausing.

I take a big inhale of breath, even though the tears still fall freely. I look at the pink man and smile slightly, still breathing unevenly. "Tha-thank you…"

"You're welcome." He smiles. Someone else sits beside me and as I turn they wipe the tears from my cheeks with a gentle hand. I catch a glimpse of the hand. Hold on… that's a golden tinted hand. What?

Hold on…

All my memories rush back to me in a jumble once again and I remember the group I found. This is Stephano, the pink dude that sang to me is Piggeh, the Swedish voice is PewDie, the feminine voice was Jennifer, and the jumbled voices were Skully and Mr. Chair probably. I sniff as my vision clears and I find I'm indeed looking into the golden bronze eyes of Stephano. His arms are outstretched. "You okay?" He asks in the thick French accent. My arms fall from my knees and I slightly relax, now that I know where I am and who these people are. I nod slightly, then cut myself off by a quick shake of my head. He chuckles, wiggling his arms slightly. I scoot closer, wrapping my arms around his soft golden tunic. He wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close, much like my mother would do with me after a rough day at school. I bury my face into his chest, feeling safe in his embrace. He gently strokes my hair with his warm hand as he calls to Pewds, "Go get a Sanity Potion. Quickly." And his quick footsteps ran off. "It'll be alright, Madisen. It was just a panic attack…" I nod, sighing slightly as my panic slowly fades.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I whisper miserably.

"It will be okay, Madisen, it's not your fault." He whispers back. "Can you stand?"

I nod, and he takes away my hands and helps me to my feet. I shake uncontrollably, but I'm determined not to show any more weakness in front of these people than I already have. Stephano guides me gently to the room, where PewDie waits with a bottle of red liquid. Sanity Potion. He uncorks the bottle and hands it to me, smiling. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." I nod and shakily take it from him, and as I raise the rim of the bottle to my lips I watch out of the corner of my eye the rest of the group file into the large room, watching me worriedly. I gulp down the potion in one quick gulp, having practice from all the times of doing chugging races at my old school. I was always second or first. I wipe my lips hastily with the back of my hand and hand the empty vile to Pewds, who takes it quickly and stuffs it into his back pocket in case the group needs it later.

"Do you feel better?" Stephano asks, kneeling beside me. I shake my head slightly, tears still seeping down the edges of my face bone. He grimaces, then leads me to the middle bed where no one was sleeping in. "Here, get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." I nod, crawling under the covers. He pulls the sheets up to my chin and smiles at me before turning back to the door and sitting on the table closest to it but also in plain sight of me, keeping guard for any grunts that might happen to wonder by. PewDie climbs back into the bed him and Jennifer were sharing, but Jennifer takes a seat beside my bed, leaning up against the wall. Mr. Chair sits on the chair by the table that Stephano's sitting on and falls back asleep, like he was before. I'll have to ask him later if he really used to be a chair. Skully hides back in the cabinet he was in earlier and Pepper leaps onto the bed and curls up next to my chest. I smile, hugging him close. I needed comfort more than probably anything at this moment. I close my eyes, immediately falling into the strangely nice looking darkness. As I slowly fall asleep I hear my best friend, Alysta's voice echo through my head, "We're waiting for you…"

_**Song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**I own nothing but my writing... again.**_

_**Bye :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Traitorous?

_**Oh, my God, guys! xD**_

_**I'm so, so, SO sorry about the serious lack of updates!  
**_

_**It's been, what, five weeks?**_

_**A month?!**_

_**BAH!**_

_**But, I have a good excuse... maybe? I dunno ._. just hear me out xD**_

_**I skinned the back of my right hand (my writing, drawing, typing, etc. hand) pretty badly yesterday after school. It's a rug burn. The worst kind of burn xD. It rubbed off four harsh layers of skin, and now makes it difficult to do what I love /3!**_

_**But, nevertheless, I will continue to write!  
**_

_**For those wondering, my scheduel is very simple:**_

_**Whenever I have time ._.||**_

_**Also, I will try to keep these A/N's as short as possible, m'kay? :3**_

_**One more thing xD**_

_**This chapter is so short... I'm so sorry, I'll work harder to make them longer, okay?! Please don't hurt me :c *shields head***_

**Chapter Three - Traitorous?**

I wake to find myself not in the room I fell asleep in, but to be in a dungeon. "Where am I?!" I yell out, jumping to my feet quickly. Screams echo through my head eerily, and they sound like the groups' screams. The screams feel like a memory, like an old record playing through my head on an endless loop. I move to try to clamp my hands to my ears, but only to find that I have heavy metal shackles clasped around my wrists, ankles and waist. They burn, leaving skin marks in my tan flesh. Panic rips through my chest, burning at my insides. Where is everybody, how did I get here, why _am _I here? "Hello? Anybody?" I shriek, trying to move but I find myself somehow not able to move. Oh, yeah. The shackles on my ankles. That'll do it. "Help!"

"Shut up, will you!?" Someone barks back, and I back up into the cold, cracked brick wall behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask loudly, trying not to show my fear.

"Oh, ho, I think you should know me well, _Madisen_," The voice drawls out, and a figure moves from the shadows of the dungeon. He has silver tinted skin, silver Arabic robes with a matching headdress, and a silver sword at his side. His eyes are also a mix between silver and bronze.

"_Stephano_?" I gasp out, mouth hanging ajar. How was _he _here?

Stephano chuckles. "Oh, what a stupid little girl you are, Madisen." He spits my 'name' out like it's a rotten piece of fried banana.

The voice of my father echoes through my head from that frightening nightmare that caused me to go into a full on panic attack. "No… no, you're… you're…"

"I'm what, Madisen," He asks creepily, leaning on the bars of my cell and grinning evilly.

"You're…" I look up, my gaze burning into his skull just as much as the weights on my body do. "… Not Stephano."

He looks at me indifferently, only a tinge of surprise etched into his eyes. But it quickly vanishes. "Well, you're not as backed-up as thought you to be," He chuckles.

I tilt my head slightly, but then my eyes widen as I realize what he meant. Smacking myself up the side of my head mentally I yell out furiously, "Hey!" _How rude!_ I think in anger.

He chuckles harder, the measly laugh turning into insane laughter. "Yes, I am not Stephano. But I am as close to him as you're going to get for a long time,"

"What does that mean?" I demand.

"You see, your 'friends' technically gave you over to us," He continues, pacing the floor slightly in front of my cell, completely ignoring my question.

"What?" I stammer, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes," He smiles greedily at my reaction. I must look hilarious right now. "Since Stephano and I are brothers—no, twins, basically—I just asked and he just, well, gave you over to us while you were asleep. Seriously, you were _out_. I tickled you hard when you were in your shackles, and you were _still_ asleep, even when you were crying out in pain when I dug in with my fingernails."

I glance down at my belly, which is covered by my shirt, and I think, _so _that's_ what was hurting when I woke up, huh?_ I look up at him furiously. "Tickling. _Seriously?_ That's all you've got? You're really juvenile, you know that, right?"

"Says the 9 year old girl." He spat back.

"I. Am. Eleven!" I yell, stamping my left foot down hard, despite the heavy shackles weighing me down tons.

He chuckles. "You have lots of strength. Anyways, let me introduce myself. I am Gonzales. And I am here to decide your fate, and your future."

For once I notice that his voice is heavily accented with French also, but more of an Arabic hint to it this time.

"Screw you, bro." I growl, trying to step forward menacingly, but I'm stopped by my chains. He smiles smugly, turning to walk back into the darkness.

"I shall not screw myself, little girl. I have people for that." And at that, he was gone. I went into processing mode…

3…

2…

1…

"_EWWW!_" I shriek, sitting back down and leaning against the wall. "Disgusting, bro!"

"Tara!" Someone yelps. I look up sharply, looking around curiously.

"Who said that?" I ask, whipping my head around, eyes searching the cell.

"Tara, come here!" The voice comes again.

That voice… it sounds so familiar…

"I got'cha! Ha, ha!" A boy calls out, and a girlish squeal answers back.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Dallin!" She shrieks, and I here thumping footsteps as the two chase each other around.

"Tara, Dallin, stop it! We're supposed to be playing tag!" Another girl yells out.

"But we were just have fun!" The boy, 'Dallin', answers back matter-of-factly.

"Well, don't have fun, then!"

Laughter bursts out, but one certain laugh rises above all the others. It crosses between a retarded seal and a dying elephant.

_Wait a minute…_

That's _my _laugh!

Is this a flashback?

Yes, it is! The names of the people who own the voices so far flash through my head.

Alysta, Kelsey, Dallin, me and Sammy. My laugh. This was back at school, when we were all playing tag! Why is this happening now?

I feel warm, salty liquid flow down my cheeks as another boy speaks to past-me. Josh.

"Tara, what happened?" He asks.

"I skinned my knee!" Past-me squeals, pain evident in my voice. I glance down at my right knee. The scar's still there.

"Oh! Here, Tara, I've got a Band-Aid," Another girl proposes. Lily.

"Thanks, Lily!" Past-me says, pausing. Probably putting on the Band-Aid.

"You're welcome!" Lily answers. "Now, let's play! Alysta's it!"

"No, I was it 3 times already!" Alysta yells back while everyone squeaks and hurries to get a good distance away from her.

"No, you weren't, Alysta," Past-me retorts, obviously still next to her. "We've only played 2 rounds!"

"Well… fine!" She squeals.

"You'll never catch me!" Past-me screams, and thumping footsteps tell me that Alysta and I have created a race to the death. "Whoa!"

Suddenly, everything in my vision blacks out. Then light rushes in, and I see a remarkable thing. Now I can see the scene. It's like a bird's eye view, like I'm a ghost or a spirit—not like there's really a difference—and I can zoom in on any person I want. I see Kelsey, Josh and Sammy all hiding behind the shed. _So that's where they were!_ I see Dallin on top of the rock-wall and Lily hiding behind the hill. Then I see past-me and Alysta running across the woodchips in the playground, panting and giggling insanely. That's me and Alysta for you. Insane little chipmunks.

Yes, chipmunks.

As I race her to the top of the hill, Lily jumps out at her, causing both me _and _Alysta to fall back, shrieking in surprise. Dallin jumps off the rock-wall and Josh, Kelsey and Sammy all emerge from their hiding spot, running across the field to meet us, laughing wildly. They must've seen the whole scene from their place behind the shed. Lily pushes me hard, causing me to fall onto Alysta, and soon we're both rolling down the hill, yelling in surprise and regret.

"Da… crap… you… guys…!" Past-me yells through the grass and dirt covering my face. I laugh quietly to myself, realizing how silly I looked.

_Never again._ I think with mega nostalgia. Suddenly, the whole scene starts to fade. My eyes widen as I reach out, trying to get them back. "No! Please! Don't leave! Don't leave me…!" But the world spins out of control, causing me to grab my head in pain and I fall back, finding myself back in my cell in this dark and dingy dungeon.

"Madisen?" Someone asks. I look up, and to my surprise I see Mr. Chair, right behind the bars.

"Mr. Chair!" I gasp, trying to get to my feet. The tears are still evident on my cheeks, staining the freckled-skin quickly.

"What happened to you?" He asks in shock, reaching through the bars as I struggle to my feet, finally finding my balance.

I stare at him in disbelief. "Like you don't know." I growl, narrowing my eyes.

He looks at me in surprise. "Madisen, what are you talking about?"

"You guys sold me out!" I yell, anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Gonzales told me everything, you traitors!"

"Madisen, Gonzales is lying." Mr. Chair tries to persuade me, but his lies are not enough.

"Don't lie, Mr. Chair, it's not like you," I shout, leaning forward menacingly. The tears come faster. "You guys weren't aren't who I thought you were!"

"If we were planning on giving you away in the future," Mr. Chair starts, staring at me seriously. I look away stubbornly. "Then why would we have saved you? We could have just left you there, for the Bros, or for the Barrels and Untrusted Statues to find you t heir selves? If we were just going to give you up later, then we wouldn't have used our limited sources on you. We would've thought it's wasting, but it's not. You're talented, you're quick-minded, and you're useful. Whatever Gonzales told you is a lie. Everything Gonzales tells you is a lie. Just remember that, and don't get pulled into the Barrel Army. Always be part of the Bro Army, Madisen!"

"Mr. Chair, come on!" A French voice barks.

"Stephano!" I gasp, trying to move forward. Mr. Chair holds out a hand.

"Hang on." I nod as he turns to the left side of the dungeon. "Stephano, I found Madisen! C'mere, and hurry!"

Footsteps announce their arrival. Gasps and yells follow along at my state.

"Dang it, I _knew _that the Sanity Potion wouldn't work!" Stephano yells angrily. He reaches one hand through the bars, trying to reach me. "Madisen, are you okay?"

I shake my head furiously.

"Gonzales got to her first." Mr. Chair explains everything to him.

"Gonzales, that son of a—"

He's broken off by Mr. Chair who slaps a hand over his mouth. "Bro! Little kid here."

"Not… a…" I stammer, falling against the cold wall, feeling the pain of a migraine come on suddenly. "… Little kid…" I gasp, collapsing onto my side.

A chorus of panicked voices echo off the dungeon walls as I slowly begin to lose consciousness.

"Oh, crap! We gotta go!" PewDie shouts. I hear metallic footsteps, probably announcing the arrival of some Untrusted Statues.

"Madisen!" Stephano yells through the ruckus. I open my eyes slightly with much force and see him reaching towards me helplessly, staring with a panicked expression. "Whatever they tell you, don't listen to them! We'll rescue you! Stay strong—"

"Come on, Stephano!" Piggeh yells, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Ste-Stephano…" I whimper, eyes closing and more tears leaking out. I feel the darkness pull me away as cold, metallic arms wrap around me and pull me off the hard, dirty stone floor. "Guys…" And I'm gone.

_**I know, I know...**_

_**I don't understand this chapter, either xD**_

_**It was just a fun type, and I hope you thought so, too!**_

_**Oh, and before I go, Not Alone and My Little PewDiePie are going to be the most-updated stories so far, because I've got at least five or six more chapters ready to be uploaded on my laptop. So, hang in with me if you're waiting on others stories! It's really hard to find motivation these days xD**_

_**Love you. Stay awesome, friends. Byeeeeee! 3**_

_**(You now have permission to slap me /slap)**_


End file.
